


it will have been worth it

by smoshforham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshforham/pseuds/smoshforham
Summary: rafa is really good at forgetting things, but this time it works out in his favor.





	it will have been worth it

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rafa fic so i hope it turned out good and that y'all like it! sorry it's so short!

this was your typical saturday morning; sitting on your favorite bench in the park as you watched the kids running around and the ducks swimming peacefully in the pond. you smiled as you closed your eyes and a soft breeze blew by.

you sat for a little longer and a couple sips of your drink later you started to have existential thoughts of how the world worked. you lived in a world where you had a soulmate chosen for you and to make it the slightest bit easier, anything they wrote on their skin showed up on yours (temporarily of course, a relief for people with tattooed soulmates). you couldn't imagine a world with having no clue who you were meant to be with, how would you ever find them? regardless, your soulmate seemed to be quite the person with words, a poet, you had thought after a couple months of having words show up on your arms that seemed to flow together nicely.

you had contemplated writing a message to your soulmate to see if you could at least try to figure out who they were but you had ended deciding against it. your eyes wandered the park and landed on a man with messy dirty blonde hair swept to one side looking up at the sky looking deep in thought. you hoped you didn't look weird as you stared at this random stranger at the park.

you watched as he pulled out a sharpie and look around the area of the bench expectantly. you also watched (and heard) him groan loudly and let a few curses slip out. you couldn't help but giggle into your hand but you suddenly stopped when you felt a familiar sensation on your arm. your gaze quickly snapped to your forearm as entrancing handwriting started to appear. (i had to do some searching and from what i could find of rafas handwriting, it looks neat to me and i am jealous.) slowly you formed the words together as they appeared. 

_ i killed my own fairy tale when i knew that i could fall, _

_ i gave this every ounce of me but it wasn't true at all, _

_ i obey such haunting walls so foreign they still feel to me, _

_ oh when am i, free to be i, _

_ in this fantasy? _

you smile lightly as you read along and look up to sneak another glance at the mystery man. your heart temporarily stops when you see him also writing on his forearm. you want to pass it off as coincidence the first time but the longer you sit at the bench and watch him, the less you start to believe it. everytime you feel the sensation, he starts writing again and everytime he stops, the sensation does as well.

it takes you a couple minutes of mental preparation but eventually you down the rest of your drink and throw it in a nearby trash bin as you make your way towards him. the closer you get, the more attractive he gets and less confident you get. soon enough you're standing next to his park bench and clear your throat. he looks up at you with a quizzical smile and raised eyebrow. he has light stubble and greenish-blue eyes with gray flecks in them, which you decide are the most beautiful things you've ever seen.

_ “may i help you?,” he asks. _

**_you took a deep breath, “i uh well um-, look do you know the soulmate thing?,” you reply._ **

_ he smiles amused, “the writing thing? yeah. why do you ask?” _

**_“do you by, uh, any chance recognize this?,” you hold your breath and show him your arm._ **

you watch silently as he takes a glance and gasps quietly. you start to feel nervous, was that a good or bad gasp? was this a bad idea? oh god- your thoughts are interrupted by him speaking, or rather whispering.

_ “i found my soulmate...I FOUND MY SOULMATE!,” he whispers at first then yells out loudly as he jumps up quickly from the bench and embraces you. _

you stand still there, frigid and unsure of what to do. but suddenly you feel more relaxed and you lean into him as you return the embrace. you probably stand there for a couple minutes before he pulls away and gets a good look at you. he looks you up and down then smiles widely, which you also decide is one of your favorite things ever. he chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his neck then sticks his hand out to shake. you stare at it for a moment before a soft smile appears, you take his hand and shake it.

_ “rafael santiago casal: specialist of and or with words, incredibly charming, best person in the world and your soulmate,” he says with a grin and playful wink. _

**_“________________: bad at lists and also your soulmate,” you reply with a similar grin and laugh._ **

_ he chuckles more confidently this time, “well ___________, i do believe we have some talking to do. say we go to the cafe on the corner of 46th and main?,” he asks with a hopeful smile. _

**_you smile widely and nod, “while we’re at it, buy you a backpack so you can keep whatever you write in with you and stop writing on us,” you joke._ **

_ he laughs, “if it takes forgetting my notebook on multiple occasions to meet, it will have been worth it," he replies with a smile as he offers his arm. _

**_you laugh and take his arm, “clever. lead the way rafael.”_ **


End file.
